


Qutulun

by mific



Category: Mongolian History RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Kublai Khan - Freeform, Mongolian wrestling, Qubilai Qa'an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Qutulun needs a husband like a fish needs a bicycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qutulun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Created for Storiesfortravellers as part of the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda. Not quite fanfiction, sorry about that, but I guess it's a graphic short story, so hopefully close to what was requested. The artworks are blended digital collages, created in photoshop.  
> Qutulun (ca. 1260 – 1306), was a real person, and niece to Qubilai Qa'an (Khublai Khan). Marco Polo said she was so strong and brave that no man could outdo her in feats of strength, in all her father's army. Her parents despaired of her ever marrying, and she's said to have challenged potential suitors to wrestling bouts, winning 100 horses from those who lost - one prince is said to have lost 1000 horses and Qutulun collected a herd of over 10,000. Sources vary as to whether she married but she probably did make a political match in the end. She accompanied her father on his military campaigns, and was the inspiration for the opera _Turandot_.  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And just a note to say one unexpected bonus from doing this challenge was discovering Mongolian Wrestling! Those dudes are way hot and they get to wear boots, bikini pants and a crop top as their UNIFORM, plus the posing is hilarious.


End file.
